custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Siege of Ta-Chalkis (Chalkaverse-1)
The Siege of Ta-Chalkis was a short attack launched by the Brotherhood of Makuta against the village in Ta-Chalkis. Causes The Brotherhood of Makuta's plan to siege Ta-Chalkis first began when Makuta Gedefon began plans to make a mutated team of Toa Hagah. The plan was developed further when Teridax agreed to the plan. Gedefon then asked Antroz to lead the strike force against Ta-Chalkis. Upon their finding out, the Ceru-Ai expressed their interest in assisting the Brotherhood of Makuta in their siege, which was accepted due to the Malishta's help in previous events. An army was put together, and sent to Chalkis Nui. Details Upon their arrival at Chalkis Nui, the Brotherhood of Makuta sent in all their forces at once, hoping to surprise and overwhelm the residents of Ta-Chalkis. This tactic proved to be successful, as many of the Matoran residents fell at the hands of the Brotherhood's forces, helmed by Makuta Antroz. Once the residents finally got organized, the Toa present were able to put up an adequate resistance, allowing several Matoran and the lone Turaga to begin escaping with anything they thought might be of value to their assailants. It was at this point that Aliss Kyoto begin sending in her Malishta warriors to pursue the escaping group. While they were able to capture most members of this group, the Turaga and one Matoran were able to evade the winged warriors by hiding in a cave whose entrance was covered in foliage. The Malishta then proceeded to aid the rest of the force in capturing the Matoran and Toa still inside the village. Effects At the end of the conflict, the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Malishta had suffered minimal casualties, while most of the village residents had been killed, with forty-seven Matoran being captured and only one Matoran escaping with the village's Turaga. Of the forty-seven captured Matoran, only three survived Gedefon's experimentation. These three Matoran became Gedefon's Toa Hagah, joined by a now-mutated Kyoto. Key Players *Brotherhood of Makuta: the Brotherhood of Makuta were the main force of assault in the event, sending a large number of Rahkshi, Toa Hagah, and Visorak to assault the port town. **Makuta Antroz: as leader of the Brotherhood's forces, Antroz played a major role in the short conflict, commanding his group and participating in the combat himself. *Ceru-Ai: the Ceru-Ai Malishta sent a small force of Malishta to aid the Brotherhood in their assault, and played an important part by capturing Matoran from the skies. **Aliss Kyoto: as commander of the Malishta's group, Aliss led her warriors in snatching Matoran from the skies and coordinated her assault with Antroz's movements. *Ta-Chalkis Residents: the residents of Ta-Chalkis were the defenders in the siege, and put up a valiant, albeit fruitless, effort against the Brotherhood and Ceru-Ai. The residents were primarily formed of Ta-Matoran, but also included numerous Matoran of other types, a small group of Toa, and a Ta-Turaga. Trivia *The forty-seven captured Matoran are a reference to C33's "stalker-number," forty-seven. Category:Chalkaverse-1 Category:Battles and Conflicts